Deafening Dance
by Marmalah
Summary: I could only cry. Cry for the deaths that would come. Cry, because that God up there had ignored my prayer. Cry, maybe even for myself. Cry for the battle that I had lost and the life I so helplessly wasted. -14th and Allen are separate people!-


_**Elloz~ So, I had written this story a while ago, but... It kinda sucked (even more than it does now! -gasp-), so I re-wrote and re-submitted it. Uh, about this...**_

_**Allen and the Fourteenth are two separate people in this story. Like I said, this was written a while ago and, well, I was stupid. xD Plus, this was based on a dream I had. o:**_

_**Written in Allen's POV if you can't guess. ;P**_

**

* * *

****_Deafening Dance_****

* * *

**

"Allen!"

"Allen-kun, get up! Allen-kun!"

I forced my eyes open, pushing myself up on my knees. My vision is blurry and distorted, and the world is unclear for what seems like hours. I glared at the man, who stood in front of me, his posture confident and almost accomplished. My snow-white hair hung in front of my eyes, dyed reddish-bron from dirt and blood.

The 14th Noah stood before me, golden eyes narrowed dangerously and seeming to pierce right through me. He seemed bored, though he shouted confidently, "Give up this battle, Allen Walker. I've already won!" I couldn't help scoff and shake my head with the little energy I had.

"Don't be cocky, I'm not done yet," I muttered mockingly, standing up on shaky, weak legs. I turned my head to my left, already feeling the blood rise and clot in my mouth. I spat it out with a disgusted hiss, dying the rocks next to me crimson. The Noah growled, his eyes narrowing further if it was even possible.

He charged toward me without a second thought, his speed inhuman and his strength somehow even beyond that. I skidded to my right mere milliseconds before he could hit me, missing the fist just barely. I whirled around on the tips of my feet, facing him yet again with deep breaths.

It was almost like a dance, the 14th coming after me, while I dodged or blocked with Crown Clown. He got one lucky hit, unfortunately, and I slid backwards, losing my footing on the moist, muddy dirt and falling roughly.

I scrambled back up, trying to save myself from the ruthless Noah. I backed up, and not only did I lose my footing on the ground again, but this time, there was nothing to fall on. I was falling, farther and farther.

"Crown Clo–" I choked. I wasn't being pulled up by Crown Clown, but I was being pulled up by the 14th's hand around my neck. I hastily tried to removed the hand, doing anything to get oxygen back into my starving, dying lungs.

He dropped me, and I landed on my hands and knees, my head bowed as if I myself was bowing down to him. That thought itself made me clench my teeth.

The Noah grabbed me again, this time by my hair, and threw me, far from where he stood. I hit my head against something hard, and once my mind became clear and my vision un-hazy once more, I registered that it was a tall oak tree.

I began to wonder what had happened to Lavi and Lenalee, since their screaming had ceased. I shivered, hoping the best. _Please… be alright. _I prayed. I prayed to that God up there, the one I loved so, to let me and my friends get out of this alright.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement and a flash of gold, but I was too tired to move. My limbs were numb and my vision still slightly blurred. I saw him kneel down, cupping his hands and dipping them into… a river? _Since when did that get here?_ I was drowning in confusion, but I didn't have the energy to pull myself back to the surface and take a breath.

Moments ago, there was no river here, just grass, trees, and dirt. Or maybe I hadn't noticed it? No, that wasn't possible. How could you not notice a river?

My train of thought stopped as the 14th straddled me, smirking, before ripping off my shirt. I gasped, cold air hitting my now-bare chest. "W-what are you doing?" I gasped out, looking up at the man with pure confusion.

"This is only part of my power," He whispered quietly, right beside my ear. "I see you've noticed my river, the River of San." He chuckled darkly as he noticed my surprise. "Yes, the River of Acid, boy. It doesn't affect the user, so no need to worry about me," he murmured darkly with a laugh.

His cupped hands opened, and he poured the liquid over my chest.

My blood-curdling scream hurt even my own ears. I felt like my chest was burning, it was on fire. I couldn't stop the screams. I looked up at the Noah, tears making him look distorted and foreign, but I could still see the smile twisted against his features.

He was _smiling?_ Why the hell was he _smiling?_ Did he think of this as a joke? Was this whole scenario a joke to him – was he even tired in the slightest? _Was this just… nothing? I wasted my energy on nothing._ More tears leaked reculently out from under his eyelids as he clenched his teeth.

His expression was one of amusement. "You think that hurt, _boy_? Just wait, you're in for a treat," His voice was foreboding, and sent chills down my spine. _Boy…? Just like that damn Tyki…_

The man reached into one of his pockets, which I didn't even notice he had, and pulled out a small vile. I tried holding back my look of curiosity, pursing my lips and staring hard at the bottle. Vainly, I pushed against his chest in a weak attempt to get free; he pushed me back down with his free hand, effectively stopping my hopeless efforts of getting free.

Suddenly, the Noah stuck the vile in my mouth, causing me to gag. On reflex, I swallowed it.

That's when I felt the pain. It was worse, far worse than my chest had been. Scream after scream tore out of my throat, they wouldn't stop. I could feel the acid burn my insides, deep in my chest. His expression was the same as before; amusement.

I wanted so badly to reach up, and knock that expression off of his face. To push him down, to get him to stop smiling. It wasn't funny!

My throat. It was burning, it hurt! I clutched my hands against it, trying to stop the pain. I coughed, my mouth filling with blood. My stomach churned painfully, and my world turned. I lifted up suddenly, turning to my right. I vomited, but all that came out was blood.

"See, boy, I told you I won."

I could only cry. Cry for the friends that had gone. Cry for all the damage that would be done. Cry for the deaths that would come. Cry, because that God up there had ignored my prayer. Cry, maybe even for myself. But mostly, cry for the battle that I had lost and the life I so helplessly wasted.

* * *

**_Fail ending. :P_**

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated, por favor. c:_**

**_Ja~_**

**_-Tayler_**


End file.
